Augmentation Circle
Augmentation Spell List. Running Augmentation Mastery and Enchanter, adjust mana values up/down accordingly. Strategic Spells- T1: Bless Weapon. A/Life, 32 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +1 hit chance and +1 bonus damage. Fertile Soil. A/Earth, 39 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly city increases food income by +20%. Full Sails. A/Wind, 17 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly ship has movement points multiplied by 11. Slaveworks. A/Fire, 17 mana. Reduces population of target friendly city by -300 to boost current production by 100 production points. Unholy Weapon. A/Death, 32 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 negative energy damage. Water Walk. A/Water, 26 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains water walk - can move over water tiles on strategic map as if they were plains. For army to move this way, all units in army must have Water Walk. T2: Acidic Weapon. A/Earth, 39 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 acid damage. Dark Rituals. A/Death, 19 mana, 0 mana upkeep. Yes, zero mana upkeep. Effectiveness of religious buildings in target friendly city is increased by +100%, but unrest is increased by 10% and population growth is reduced by -25%. Flaming Weapon. A/Fire, 39 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 fire damage. Freezing Weapon. A/Water, 58 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 ice damage. Shocking Weapon. A/Water, 39 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 lightning damage. True Sight. A/Life, 48 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Illusion Immunity - can see invisible units, and ethereal/ghost touch attacks do not bypass armor. T3: Ghost Touch. A/Death, 48 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Ghost Touch - all melee attacks ignore armor bonus. Heroism. A/Life, 81 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target non-hero friendly unit is boosted to maximum level. Currently bugged - works until you save and load, at which point unit reverts to original level. Heroism will be present on unit screen but not global enchantment list, rendering you unable to cancel and recast it. Pathfinder. A/Earth, 32 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Pathfinding - unit (and any accompanying army) can move through any terrain for 1 movement point. Unable to cross terrain they were previously unable to cross. Prosperity. A/Water, 71 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has gold income increased by +50%. T4: Fervor. A/Fire, 130 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has production income increased by +100%, but also has unrest increased by +20%. Magic Affinity. A/Water, 297 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Increases caster's spellcraft by 25. One with Earth. A/Earth, 81 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Merging - can teleport to any tile on battlefield for one movement point. Strike First. A/Wind, 106 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Strike First - all attacks and counterattacks land before the enemy's. T5: Altar of Battle. A/Fire, 195 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Increases the starting level of all units produced in target city by 3. Flight. A/Wind, 97 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Flying. Lycanthropy. A/Death, 212 mana. Target friendly unit is transformed into a werewolf. Can even be cast on summons. This is a permanent transformation, not an enchantment. Nature's Bounty. A/Earth, 325 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has bonuses from nearby resources doubled. Regeneration. A/Life, 130 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Regeneration - recovers 10% HP every turn in battle. Tide Mastery. A/Water, 340 mana, 6 mana upkeep. All caster's ships have movement doubled. T6: Eden. A/Life, 162 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has unrest reduced by -50% and food income increased by +100%. If attacked, Prayer will be cast for free at the start of battle. Tamed Frontiers. A/Earth, 227 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has area of influence increased by +1. Vampirism. A/Death, 116 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Drain Life - will heal for 50% of damage done to living opponents. T7: Eye of Entropy. A/Death, 146 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Gaze - all units attacked in melee are instantly killed if they fail their will save. Gaia's Blessing. A/Earth, 325 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Target friendly city has unrest reduced by -20%, maximum population increased by +3, every forest tile in area of influence gives +5% production bonus, and all desert tiles in area of influence are transformed into plains. Holy Arms. A/Life, 585 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain +2 to hit chance and damage. Mana Short. A/Water, 680 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Target enemy sorcerer lord has strategic spell costs increased by +25%. Metal Fires. A/Fire, 765 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Flaming Weapon. Wind Mastery. A/Wind, 680 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain +1 movement points. T8: Divine Conduit. A/Life, 850 mana, 40 mana upkeep. Caster gains 50 spellcraft, and all caster's spells are harder to dispel. Gravity. A/Earth, 780 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Negates flying on target plane. Magma Surge. A/Fire, 850 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly summoned fire units receive +2 AC, +6 strength and +20% HP. Perpetual Darkness. A/Death, 552 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Darkness is cast for free at the start of every battle on target plane. Power Leech. A/Water, 765 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Caster leeches 6d4 mana from every enemy sorcerer lord every turn. T9: Cities of Gold. Pure Augmentation, 909 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All caster's cities have unrest reduced by -20%, production and food income increased by +20%, and gain +20 population growth. In-battle spells- T1: Bless Weapon. A/Life, 5 mana. Target friendly unit gains +1 hit chance and bonus damage. Unholy Weapon. A/Death, 6 mana. Target friendly unit gains bonus +1d4 negative energy damage. T2: Acidic Weapon. A/Earth, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains bonus +1d4 acid damage. Flaming Weapon. A/Fire, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains bonus +1d4 fire damage. Freezing Weapon. A/Water, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains bonus +1d4 ice damage. Shocking Weapon. A/Wind, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains bonus +1d4 lightning damage. True Sight. A/Life, 13 mana. Target friendly unit gains Illusion Immunity - can see invisible units, and ethereal/ghost touch attacks do not bypass armor. T3: Ghost Touch. A/Death, 12 mana. Target friendly unit gains Ghost Touch - all melee attacks ignore armor bonus. Guiding Wind. A/Wind, 16 mana. All friendly units are unaffected by range penalties. Blazing Martyr. A/Fire, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +2 AC, +4 strength and one additional attack, but dies after combat ends even if it survives battle. T4: Darkness. A/Death, 21 mana. All undead units on battlefield gain +2 to hit chance, AC and all saves. All living units on battlefield have -2 penalty to all those instead. Prayer. A/Life, 29 mana. All friendly units gain +1 to hit chance, damage and all saves. Strike First. A/Wind, 16 mana. Target friendly unit gains Strike First - all attacks and counterattacks land before the enemy's. T5: Regeneration. A/Life, 19 mana. Target friendly unit gains Regeneration - recovers 10% HP every turn in battle. T6: Benediction. A/Water, 42 mana. All friendly units gain +5 spell resistance and +1d2 bonus ice damage. Burning Rage. A/Fire, 26 mana. All friendly units gain +6 bonus damage for four turns. Eye of Entropy. A/Death, 26 mana. Target friendly unit gains Gaze - all units attacked in melee are instantly killed if they fail their will save. Haste. A/Wind, 29 mana. Target friendly unit gains additional attack and +1 movement point for five turns. Iron Skin. A/Earth, 26 mana. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC and +10 mundane resistance. Vampirism. A/Death, 22 mana. Target friendly unit gains Drain Life - will heal for 50% of damage done to living opponents. T7: None. T8: Alacrity. A/Wind, 48 mana. For three turns, all friendly units gain +1 movement points, +2 AC and one additional attack. No T9 in-battle augmentation spells. Source: http://pastebin.com/Pj7X289u